Duro y Suave
by DarkSider96
Summary: Natsu era un amante sin igual con estilos que marcaban a sus compañeras de más de una forma.


El texto siguiente contiene material sexual explícito. Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Duro y Suave: Primerio viene lo duro

El contraste bajo el que vivían las amantes de Natsu era claro, por un lado estaba Lucy Heartfilia heredera de su Jefe una niña rica en búsqueda de independencia, en búsqueda de si misma, una persona que aparentaría ser inocente y tranquila, pero había un lado de la apuesta rubia que sólo Natsu conocía y que llegó a conocer de una forma que algunos llamarían destino.

La empresa de transportes Heartfilia, diseño automotriz, desarrollo de motores y dueño de las líneas de tren bala que comunicaban Crocus con todo el país de Fiore, todo eso era de Jude Heartfilia y en proyección de Lucy, sin embargo, ella decidió empezar su propio negocio, una pequeña librería en el centro de la capital.

Un lote de libros con información importante sobre motores que utilizarían los diseñadores para la nueva generación llegó con Lucy bajo el pedido de Jude, entre los diseñadores estaba Natsu y bajo la fortuna él fue el elegido para recogerlos.

Llego al domicilio que su jefe le dio y el letrero decía claramente librería "Lucky", el letrero decía abierto pero no había nadie en el mostrador.

-Vengo por el encargo de Industrias Heartfilia-Grito al cruzar la puerta se escuchó el grito junto con un ligero tintineo de una campana.

No hubo respuesta y Natsu empezó a husmear por la tienda, había libros de todo tipo ordenados de distintas maneras y luego en un pequeño lugar en el segundo piso un letrero negro y una pequeña advertencia "+18" daban lugar a la zona de "Erotismo", Natsu se acercó y entre más se acercaba más distinguible se hacía un sonido, un sonido que cualquier hombre con cierta experiencia podría reconocer, el sonido de una mujer jadeando y gimiendo de placer. Como un instinto primitivo que lo guiaba hacia el sonido Natsu se adentro a la sección de lo socialmente prohibido, el sonido se volvía más fuerte hasta que se encontró frente a una puerta, entreabrió con sigilo y lo que encontró era digno de una porno de alta calidad o de una "Webcamer" profesional, una rubia de entre 22 y 25 años de edad masturbándose con un consolador bastante grande con una mano lo empujaba de forma ruda y con la otra jugaba con el pezón de su pecho izquierdo, pecho monumental de tamaño por lo menos un "E", la esbelta figura seguía en su ritual de placer con los ojos cerrados y aumentando un poco la velocidad con la que le vibrador entraba a su vagina y pellizcando ese perfecto pezón rosa. Por el otro lado decir que Natsu estaba duro era poco, su respiración se empezó a volver pesada, iba explotar, se correría sólo de ver a la rubia, no pudo más y tomo la decisión que cambiaría su vida. Abrió la puerta con fuerza la sorpresa de la chica fue evidente, pero el chico no dio tiempo a respuesta verbal, bajo su pantalón y ropa interior en un movimiento veloz, mostrando su orgullo, la rubia vio con atención el miembro del pelirosado natural, era enorme un gesto a la rubia y como si se tratase de una paleta empezó a lamer la punta del miembro del chico, de repente sintió unas manos en su nuca y fue obligada a practicarle una "garganta profunda" al desconocido.

El sentimiento de estar con alguien superaba por mucho el masturbarse y ser obligada con un simple gesto superaba a cualquier reacción que hubiera experimentado nunca. Ser jalada del cabello para seguir tragando la enorme verga del sujeto a un ritmo veloz, si no fuera porque se estaba masturbando unos momentos antes, aseguraría que estaría chorreando por el placer de ese momento. El extraño se detuvo bruscamente cambio las manos a los hombros y tiró a la rubia que soltó un gemido de puro placer al caer, el pelirosado se deshizo de todo lo que le estorbaba en un segundo se sentó sobre el abdomen de la chica y puso su instrumento entre las tetas y comenzó a mover sus caderas sin siquiera pronuciar una palabra Lucy comenzó a presionar su busto con sus manos y después de unas cuantas sacudidas Natsu comenzó a jugar con los pezones de Lucy o a presionar sus hermosos atributos, Lucy seguía gimiendo como nunca, Natsu aparto su mano de el pecho izquierdo y bajo lentamente y sin previo aviso dio un pellizco a el clítoris de su amante haciéndola retorcerse del placer y terminar en un orgasmo como ningún otro. Lucy no termino de recuperarse cuando sintió el líquido caliente y pegajoso cubriendo su rostro; con dos dedos tomo el líquido que recorría su mejilla y lo metió en su boca. Una media sonrisa confirmó lo que la rubia más deseaba, eso sólo era el calentamiento, Natsu seguía duro como el acero y desde su media sonrisa hasta sus bien marcados abdominales era visible la ansiedad de más.

Simplemente con un gesto girando el rostro sabía lo que él quería y como negar que ella también lo ansiaba, esa señal le indicaba "ponerse en 4" y así comenzaron la rubia no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear al ponerse en la conocida pose de "perrito" cuando de una estocada, fuerte y sobre todo profunda, el placer recorrió completamente su medula la hizo hacer su cabeza hacia atrás momento en el que Natsu aprovecho para tomar su pelo, otro gemido de placer, el ritmo marcado por el pelirosado era rudo, áspero y rápido, los jadeos de Lucy y los pujidos de Natsu era la única comunicación entre ambos. Natsu comenzó a Nalguear a Lucy, el sonido de su mano azotando el redondo trasero de la rubia se mezclado con los jadeos, la lengua de la "señorita" Heartfilia salía por el placer, por el otro lado Natsu disfrutaba de las contracciones tras cada nalgada, sí Lucy era apretada tras cada nalgada mostraba lo mejor de su increíble vagina. Una estocada profunda dura y el pelirosa se detuvo y no se detuvo para relajarse si no para continuar, sentándose en un movimiento haciendo caer de buena altura y a otra velocidad a Lucy sobre su herramienta, otra gran ola de placer sacudió su cuerpo lo que la hizo estirarse hacia atrás momento en el que el individuo la beso, un beso intimó, fuerte y seductor. El beso continuó hasta que se le acabo el aire alejo las manos que hasta hace 10 minutos marcaban el ritmo en el que bajaban sus caderas puso uno sobre el clítoris de la chica y otra en un pecho después mordió con delicadeza y a la vez agresividad el labio inferior de la chica, bajo con cierto apuro al cuello y lo marco con su boca, para terminar chupando el pezón opuesto al donde se encontraba con la mano, presionó con firmeza un pezón mientras con los dientes mordía el otro, con la otra mano dio un leve pellizco al pequeño clítoris de la mujer que no bajaba el ritmo y que sus jadeos se intensificaban. Dragneel gritó y acelero el ritmo lo más que pudo los gemidos de Lucy eran rítmicos, luego paro de golpe y libero una carga mayor en cantidad que la primera, un combo que ninguna mujer soportaría el calor del líquido blanco en su interior hizo explotar a la chica en un orgasmo un éxtasis que tenía 2 años sin experimentar.

-Vine por los libros de Jude Heartfilia- dijo entre jadeos.

En un tremendo sonrojo, totalmente opuesto a la personalidad que presenció en el piso de aquella sección de erotismo se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia que salió disparada sin, el bote de esas tetas perfectas casi lograr volver a despertar al amiguito de nuevo. La chica Regreso con una bata que apenas y alcanzaba a cubrir todas sus cualidades, llego con una caja con libros y dos papeles encima de ella, se los entrego al peli rosado que volvía acomodar sus ropajes.

-Gracias- dijo el chico y salió de la tienda. Una de los papeles venía el importe y en la otra una pequeña nota; "_**Espero poder repetirlo ;3", **_y el teléfono de la hija de su jefe, Lucy Heartfilia.

El primer encuentro con el sexo duro con sus instintos más primitivos, con el placer de la primera de sus amantes con el lado duro del sexo.

_**A/N**_

_**El episodio termina, es mi primer Lemon así que espero me puedan decir si logro mojar sus braguitas o provocar una erección , se aprecia mucho cualquier apoyo, review, fav o follow, gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero actualizar pronto.**_

_**The Dark Sider**_


End file.
